


Let Him Go

by Mzpineapple



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fanart, First Time, Get Together, M/M, pancakes equal love, winter time put people in the mood for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzpineapple/pseuds/Mzpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it starts to snow Agent Coulson is always reminded of one Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orderlychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/gifts).



> My part of the lump of coul! this is my first time doing one of these and I had a blast and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> for orderlychaos who asked for h/c, cuddle for warmth, fluff, first time, get-together...I tried to squeeze them all in there but I'm no writer.
> 
> So please excuse any and all spelling mistakes because they are my own.
> 
> (also the lyrics are Let her go by passenger, but I changed her to him)

 

 link to this post on my tumblr..its easier to read on there. [[x]](http://kimmybacondoll.tumblr.com/post/70428856911/for-orderlychaos-on-ao3-for-my-part-of-lump-of)

 

transcript( by request)

**_Well you only need the light when its burning low_ **

**_only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ **

Clint: Hey Phil go on a date with me? I know a great place that makes pancakes?

**_Only know you love him when you let  him go_ **

Coulson: Barton we have talked about this you know that we cant

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ **

Fury: Welcome back from the dead Cheese, got a job for you

**_Only hate the road when you're missing home_ **

Fury: Got you a new team, a new life, and I am giving you the bus motherfucker

**_Only know you love him when you let him go_ **

Coulson: I'll take the job but I'm picking out my new team

**_and you let him go_ **

*Coulson sleeping dreaming about a past mission with Clint*

**_Staring at the bottom of your glass_ **

**_hoping one day you'll make a dream last_ **

**_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_ **

**_You see him when you close your eyes_ **

**_Maybe one day you'll understand why_ **

**_Everything you touch surely dies_ **

**_But you only need the light when it's burning low_ **

Clint: *trudges in from the cold* I hate winter

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ **

Phil: dry clothes in the spare room

**_Only know you love him when you let him go_ **

Phil: I got coffee brewing. I'll make you a cup while you change

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ **

Phil: Also when I say the lake is not frozen enough to hold your weight don't try to cross it.

**_Only hate the road when you're missing home_ **

Phil: *see's Clint in just a purple blanket and boxer while handing Clint his coffee* uh nice chest...I am so sorry. Uh here is your coffee Clint.

**_Only know you love him when you let him go_ **

Clint: Phil please get pancakes with me?

**_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_ **

**_same old empty feeling in your heart_ **

Phil: Barton...Clint, I...I would love to get pancakes with you.

**_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_ **

Clint: really!?

**_Well you see him when you fall alseep_ **

Agent Ward: Agent Coulson?

**_But never to touch and never to keep_ **

Agent ward: May said to let you know we are almost back to HQ

**_Cause you love him to much_ **

Agent Ward: Any plans for downtime sir?

**_and you dive too deep_ **

Phil: Yes I'm getting pancakes with my husband

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this little comic makes sense...Coulson is suppose to be having flashbacks to the mission Him and Clint fell in love on, and the other part is Coulson on the bus :)
> 
> incase you couldn't tell :)


End file.
